


A Sweet Desvan One-Shot With *gasp* Zero Angst!

by Rocknoutfrthdead



Series: Desvan!Fluff compilation [1]
Category: The Shattered Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, post deathcaster, soft!destin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocknoutfrthdead/pseuds/Rocknoutfrthdead
Summary: Destin is soft and sweet, for a change. And Evan isn’t complaining. (about Destin. He’s definitely still complaining about other stuff though.)





	A Sweet Desvan One-Shot With *gasp* Zero Angst!

**Author's Note:**

> 1/? of a possible collection of short Desvan one-shots using the headcanons soft!Destin and maybe eventually fem!Evan if I get around to it. I’ve been posting so much today, I don’t know what’s going on lmao. but I got suddenly inspired to write this (partially/indirectly by @pirate-and-soldier on tumblr) so enjoy!
> 
> (I messed up and forgot Evan could control weather while I was writing this so let’s just pretend either the clans don’t want him changing the weather because it’s unnatural or Evan can’t do land weather very well)

Evan came into the common room with a book and a mug of cider, expecting to spend the snowy morning indoors alone. Visiting the Fells was always fun, but also cold. Very, very cold. Evan wasn’t used to the weather, and he kind of hated it. He made sure to spend as much time as possible indoors. Just then, a voice called from the doorway. “Are you really going to spend another day inside?” Standing in the doorway was a tall, familiar figure with messy light brown hair and hazel eyes lit up with amusement, dressed in King’s Guard black, grinning as he waited for Evan’s reply. “Destin! I was just going to- it’s really cold outside, so I thought-” Destin rolled his eyes. “C’ mon, pirate, you’re killing me. Don’t you wanna go out there and experience the snow? I know for a fact it never snows in Carthis.” “I have experienced snow. It’s cold and wet and horrible. Snow is just rain that’s white and solid and colder.” “Jeez, I didn’t know you had such a strong opinion about it. But we don’t spend any time outside and you especially don’t spend any time outside.” Evan rolled his eyes. “I would go outside if it wasn’t fucking freezing out there.” “Oh, stop complaining and just put on some gloves, you idiot. I’ll be waiting.”

Evan didn’t really want to go outside, but then again Destin was waiting for him, and when in his life had Evan been able to say no to Destin Karn? So he pulled on gloves, another two extra jackets, two pairs of socks, and heavy boots (just in case). When Evan stepped outside, Destin laughed at him. “You know it’s not currently snowing. You aren’t going to freeze to death.” “You don’t know that,” Evan grumbled and came to a stop, standing beside Destin with his arms crossed. “I’m out here, aren’t I? Now prove it was worth my time.” Destin raised an eyebrow. “You’re ridiculous, you know that? You seriously don’t think this scene is beautiful? Glittering snow, ice-coated pine trees, it’s so pretty!” Evan snorted. “I can see the view from inside, and, as an added bonus of being inside, I wouldn’t be freezing.” “For the last time, it’s most definitely not freezing out here. The sun is out. Scientifically, it’s even hotter now because the sun reflects-” “Oh, shut up about science, you’re making me feel stupid.” Evan said. “I can’t help it if I’m smarter than you,” Destin said, with a grin so Evan knew he wasn’t being serious.

Although Evan loved talking with Destin, he would’ve rather been doing it inside. But Destin wasn’t giving up on his mission to get Evan to love the cold. “Follow me, pirate!” Destin said and took off through the woods. Evan reluctantly followed, trying to step where Destin had before him, but it was hard because Destin’s strides were longer than his own. (It also might’ve had something to do with the fact that Destin was enthusiastic about tromping through the snow and Evan was decidedly not.) Evan eventually fell behind Destin, relying on the footprints to lead him. Finally, Evan came to a stop in a clearing. He gasped.

There, in the clearing Destin had led him to, was a blissful warmth in the middle of the freezing Fellsian wilderness. It appeared to be a hot spring, with water that bubbled and smooth dark rocks surrounding it, the snow all melted by its warmth for a fair distance around it. Destin was standing on a smooth area of the surrounding rock, grinning at Evan’s awestruck expression. “It’s- it’s warm!” Evan exclaimed, running and throwing his arms around Destin. “This is just what I needed. How did you figure out about this place?” Destin smiled. “I noticed you were getting miserable with all the cold weather, so I asked Julianna if there was anywhere warm in the kingdom and she recommended this place.”

Evan, grinning, pulled off his gloves, three layers of jackets, and boots, throwing them to the ground and sitting on top of the mound of clothes. Destin sat beside him, putting an arm around Evan. “And here I thought I was the romantic one.” Evan joked, shoving Destin lightly. Destin flushed red but laughed too. “Anything for you, pirate. I might like the cold, but not everyone does.” Evan, struck suddenly with how fucking amazing his boyfriend was, leaned in and kissed Destin, who pulled him closer in response. “I love you. So much.” Evan said softly so Destin would know he was for real. Destin looked Evan in the eyes and said it back. “I love you too, Pirate. You’re perfect.”


End file.
